There is growing market demand for personal health and environmental monitors, for example, for gauging overall health, fitness, metabolism, and vital status during exercise, athletic training, work, public safety activities, dieting, daily life activities, sickness, and physical therapy. However, traditional wearable health monitors cannot measure physiological information accurately in typical daily environments. For example, environmental interference from sunlight, temperature changes, and motion-coupled environmental noise can present measurement artifacts on wearable health monitors. These measurement artifacts can reduce sensor accuracy, generate false measurements, and prevent accurate health, fitness, and vital status monitoring. As such, improved ways of removing or preventing environmental interference from measurements taken from wearable sensors are needed.